


Half An Hour Half A Pride

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: The Department of Mysteries holds a New Year's party each year, and each year they play a dirty game of their own invention, Half An Hour Half A Pride, or hahhap, for short. Harry is the long standing champion, and no one has bested him yet. Will Draco? Or is something entirely different afoot here?Let the game begin....//Completed//Word count: 4k
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203





	Half An Hour Half A Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts), [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS!!!!! OMG I CANT BELIEVE A WHOLE DECADE HAS ENDED, ITS CRAZY TO THINK ABOUT BUT IN THE SPIRIT OF THE HOLIDAYS I WANTED TO WRITE A FIC! AND SO, THIS LITTLE DIRTY MONSTER WAS BIRTHED! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL 2020!! :3
> 
> also note to two of my best best friends in the world: i love you girls so much you mean so much to me. Lia you in your own special ways, RiRi you in your own special ways but i wanna say im really grateful to have you two in my life and i hope you have an amazing year and amazing lives! thank you~

"Pansy, that game is absolutely _idiotic_. I will _not_ partake in such nonsense." Draco hissed at his friend for the hundredth time, waving her away like a particularly bothersome fly.

"Oh, come on Draco, it's so much fun. I still remember _my_ turn with Potter." She dozed off for a moment and Draco nearly retched on the spot. "He knew _exactly_ what to do, had me admitting defeat within 10 minutes." 

The blonde was quite through this tired conversation:

"That's because you're an easy slag."

"Or Potter is _just that good_. _"_ She countered, her smirk infuriatingly smug.

"Oh _please_ , the only reason half the department even plays is bragging rights. Who cares about victory and defeat when the Savior himself is all over you like a slobbering dog?" Draco scowled, glaring across Pansy's shoulder at the New Year party the Department of Mysteries threw every year through the entire month of December.

"Draco, you won't understand it unless you experience it yourself." Pansy rolled her eyes. She'd been trying to get him to sign up to play Half An Hour Half A Pride or hahhap for short for several years now but Draco's always refused. Bint always went on about how different it was than its concept gave it leniency to be. He loathed the New Year's party she decided to give it a try herself, convinced it was all bogus just like him. Ten minutes later though, out came Pansy, stumbling as if drunk, blabbing on to Draco how he just _'had to try it'._

Since then she's been particularly insufferable and suspiciously determined to get Draco to play, and his continuous refusals only seemed to fan the flames of her persistency, much to Draco's dismay. It was a stupid game, stupid concept, stupid everything. Damn the depraved, horny bastard who'd invented it and spread the word around the department.

"Oh for Salazar's sake-" Draco started to snarl, when she shook her head and hopped off the stool next to his:

"Another round's starting. I wonder whose the challenger tonight. Come along Draco darling, live a little." She dragged him out of his chair before he could spew protest and hauled him over to the crowd.

Draco rolled his eyes and tried his best to feign interest. If only he could slip away early..

"Tonight, Zacharias Smith signed up to challenge Harry Potter." Weasley's mocking laughter boomed through the little room they were gathered in. Hmm.... Zach had always been kind of dull, not particularly strong-willed in Draco's opinion.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be as boring as Draco had first assumed...

"Heh, he won't last 5 minutes, let alone the full half hour." The blonde scoffed under his breath, shaking his head. Pansy snickered next to him but then Hannah Abbott turned to the two of them with disdain in her eyes.

"I'd like to see how long _you'd_ last, Malfoy. You're the only one in the Department who hasn't had a turn. I bet you wouldn't make it half Zach's time."

And as much as Draco wished he could be the bigger person and rise above it, he was simply far too proud:

"I could make it twice that oaf's time, however such whorish games do not interest me in the slightest, so I guess you'll have to lay awake at night wondering."

Hannah said nothing but she did smile in the most unsettling of manners before turning back to watch the show. Zach was just entering the room cleared out specifically for this game, while Potter made to follow. 

"I don't like that smile." Pansy leaned over to whisper to Draco and he agreed with a hum before the timer for the half an hour went off.

~

Much like Draco had predicted, Zach barely made it five minutes before he was rushing out with a noticeable boner, making straight for the loos. Potter waltzed out after him with an ease in his step, a grin on his stupid face. He and Weasley, who seemed to be the bloody manager of this imbroglio, chatted a bit before Weasley declared, far too loudly and jovially:

"We've got time for one more folks! Who'll it be?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before Hannah delicately lifted her arm into the air:

"Malfoy. He hasn't had a turn yet."

Draco blinked. Then blinked again as everyone turned to stare at him. He figured he should remember to jeer at the bastards but he felt too stupefied to do even that much. It was only when Pansy nudged him in the ribs that he got back to himself. 

"I haven't had a turn, because I don't want a bloody turn." He hissed, eyes narrowing into a glare. 

"Come on Draco, what's so bad of it?" Pansy urgently whispered to him, sounding panicked. "It's just a bit of dirty fun, don't be a prude." 

Draco spun on her, blinking owlishly, trying to figure out just _why_ exactly she pushed _so_ hard, but before he could, Pansy gave him an entirely too fake smile and shoved him into the lot, whom were all too eager to spit him out front in front of Weasley and Potter, who seemed more bewildered than anything else.

"Bet he doesn't want to because he couldn't do it." Someone muttered.

"Oh, but he claims otherwise. He told me just now he could make it twice anyone's time." Hannah piped in, lying through her teeth.

"That so? Doubt it, Malfoy's not particularly strong." Someone else replied.

Draco stood up straight and glared at them, his icy gaze crawling over one after another. _Now_ it was a matter of principle. A matter of pride. He knew damn well the department wouldn't let him live it down if he bowed out now, and he knew himself well enough to know his bloody pride wouldn't let him live it down if he stepped down from a challenge posed by none other than Potter himself.

So instead of just walking away like he should have done, Draco spun around to face the bespectacled git and pasted on his best arrogant smirk:

"Fine then. I'll be your challenger Potter." 

Potter paled for a second before a bodily shiver went through him and he straightened up:

"Ah. Alright then Malfoy. May the best man win." He grinned for but a moment before pushing his glasses higher up on his nose: "You _do_ know the rules, right Malfoy?"

Draco faltered and sighed:

"Of _course_ I do. You lot have been running rampant with this shit for _years_ , I think the rats in the walls know the rules by now." That was a lie, but Draco figured he could manage.

Potter gave him a suspicious look before nodding his assent and swooping his arm in a grand motion towards the door. 

"After you Malfoy." He smiled a, what some might dub a _'charming'_ smile, though certainly not Draco, and waited for Draco to enter first.

Having no bloody clue what he was getting himself into, Draco strode into the room behind the door.

~

When the door clicked shut behind Potter, Draco took a deep breath and composed himself. From what little he understood of this game, Potter had half an hour to try and arouse him and spice up the holiday season with a bit of dirty fun, as Pansy put it. However, he had no _clue_ what the minutiae of it was, so he opted to just go with the flow. He stood in the middle of the room and faced Potter, not saying a word, not sure if he was supposed to. Potter, for his part, seemed much less bothered than Draco was, walking in leisurely circles around Draco and seeming to study him from all angles. Draco wondered how he never noticed how intense Potter's eyes were when he was focused before...

He was snapped out of such silly musings by two hands laying on his shoulders. Draco nearly jerked but remembered himself and resolved to focus and keep his head in the game. He could win this. Piece of cake. Potter wouldn't sway him. Not him, or his green eyes, or his glasses, or his hair, or his anything. Draco was determined.

"Relax Draco, I won't hurt you." Potter spoke, startling all of Draco's focus into spiraling away once more, addressing Draco by his given name, something the two of them had never done. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he said nothing yet again, figuring it wiser to see how this was supposed to progress before commenting.

Potter applied pressure and began to..massage..Draco's shoulders, which felt so bloody bizarre and wrong that Draco was tempted to just sod it all and walk right out. But loathe as he was to admit it, the massage itself wasn't the worst thing if the world. Potter seemed to know exactly where to press, where to let up, where to push and such. He managed to unwind the tension out of Draco within minutes, which Draco was incredibly annoyed with him for accomplishing.

"Now, now, what do I do with you? Hmm.." Potter mumbled to himself as his hands smoothed over Draco's shoulders down his back, resting just below his shoulder blades. Draco could feel the warmth of them even through his clothing. Draco still couldn't quite stomach the absurdity of this whole situation. Harry Potter was attempting to seduce him for a New Year's party game. A thought Draco never thought he'd think, yet there he was, thinking of nothing else.

A finger suddenly traced up his spine, and Draco couldn't subdue a shiver at the unexpected contact. Potter's hand was now at the nape of the blonde's neck and he trailed it around as he came to face Draco so his fingers fanned out over Draco's jaw. Taking a good, long look at Potter, Draco wasn't sure whether to be exhilarated or downright terrified at the dead serious dedication on the man's face. If there's one thing Draco could always be sure as death about regarding Potter it was that once Potter's got his mind set on something, hardly anything will move him. Which was worrying considering Draco's current situation.

Potter seemed to be weighing something out in his head for a moment, before he looked to have come to a decision and stepped far too close to Draco in a single footstep.

"Let's dance." He murmured, voice hushed, like he was aware everyone was piled at the door like hogs trying to grasp what's going on inside. "We don't need music." Potter shrugged and wound an arm around Draco's waist, pulling them much closer than Draco could have ever guessed he'd be to Harry bloody Potter. He took hold of Draco's other hand and they started dancing. To no music. It felt...oddly peaceful. Potter lead with an ease of step, but his burning gaze remained as intense as ever. They were pressed together, and Potter seemed to be taking full advantage of that. He'd trail a hand over the small of Draco's back, fingers feathering into the dip of his spine. 

To Draco's absolute horror, it was starting to _work_. Little sparkles of warmth and pleasure fanned out where Potter held him, and he could feel his breathing deepen, which was _forbidden._ As wrong-footed by all this as Draco was, he got himself into it and he'd win no matter what.

Potter slid his hand from Draco's midst-dance, and pressed his fingers to the inside of Draco's arm, starting at the wrist before travelling upwards slowly, making Draco freeze up for a moment, because neither were saying anything and yet somehow it felt perfectly natural. Despite the poisonous history of theirs, it felt properly comfortable for this to occur, when Draco was almost certain it shouldn't be that way. They stopped dancing, but Potter never let go of Draco, keeping them close. Draco felt hot and a bit woozy while Potter tapped into the bend of his elbow, then up his upper arm before traversing across his neck, up more, winding around his ear and higher still, into Draco's hair. He carded his fingers through it slowly, no grip in his touch. Draco only prayed Potter wouldn't linger, because he was absolutely _weak_ for someone playing with his hair.

His prick was stirring as it was, he didn't need any more trouble. 

But then Potter tugged. 

Gently, experimentally tugged, and Draco almost whined. He bit his tongue in time and felt an express spike of arousal stab through him with the tug. His head was now bent backwards ever so slightly and he wondered for a brief second just where Potter was going with this, but he didn't have to wait long to find out, as Potter started walking Draco backwards until he was backed up against the wall. Being enclosed within the circle of Potter's arms had the exact opposite effect on Draco than he would have preferred because apparently his body decided to work against him today, but he swallowed stubbornly and desperately grabbed at his remaining wits.

"I couldn't decide what to do for you, you know. Now that you've actually shut your mouth for once you're a pretty decent human being, so I didn't really know how to handle this, but, in the end, I've opted to just try a bit of everything and see where it gets me." Potter murmured, voice still low and hushed and goddamn sexy.

He spared Draco a final, dashing grin before pressing close yet again, toe to chest, his mouth falling just short of Draco's ear. The warmth and solid presence of Potter had Draco melting into the wall, until he forced himself to snap out of it and pay attention. His cock was rapidly growing more interested the longer this torturous teasing dragged on and he was not on board. Not one bit.

"What is it that drives you insane, Draco? Hmm?" Potter husked into Draco's ear, pressing his hips forwards just so. There was something bloody erotic in the way Potter murmured his name that had him shivering.

_Currently, you._

"Oh wait, don't tell me, I love a good guessing game." Potter chuckled, starting to roll his hips in minute little circles, ensuring he never gave enough but gave just enough to keep Draco going. _Rueful bastard._

"Is it a rough touch? Someone just _taking_ you, however and whenever they desired, holding you pinned and breathless. Hmm?" 

Draco's breathing stopped altogether, and he focused on physically restraining himself from surging forwards in earnest. He felt flushed and heated, and was definitely aroused. There was nothing for it. He couldn't fight it or deny it or lie. He was hard as a fucking rock and all he could filter through the fog in his mind was _Potter._ The bastard's touch and presence and fucking existence just drove Draco insane. He had no clue how long they'd been in there, but it didn't matter at that moment because he just wanted Potter so badly then he could've thrown all reason to the wind and just jumped the guy. 

"Ah, yes, it seems that's the one. Huh, I got it on the first try." Potter laughed quietly, Draco's erection pressing into his thigh. He knocked Draco's feet apart wider with his own, before hitching a knee up between his legs, making Draco whimper low and hoarse. Potter smirked an infuriatingly attractive smirk before pulling both of the blonde's arms up and pinning them above his head, coming into holding him completely. 

Potter gyrated his hips in a steady, slow grind that has already half-way driven Draco fucking _mad._ Potter had complete power then, he could have asked anything of Draco and Draco would have done it, his cock starting to press painfully to the front of his trousers the longer Potter held him like he was. Harry leaned in closer and closer, until they were a hair breadth's away and lingered. Eyes intense and victorious, and so bloody _green_ studied the entirety of Draco's expression, while all Draco could do was stare at his goddamn lips and wish Potter would either kiss him or kill him because this was _unbearable_. 

Then, Potter spoke again. It was barely above a soft whisper, and if Draco hadn't been committing as much details about his lips to memory as possible, he probably wouldn't have heard him through the cacophany of need and lust in his own head.

"Time's up."

Potter lingered for just one more maddening second beyond those words, and then stepped away completely, Draco collapsing heavily against the wall, breaths coming in pants. A sudden wave of cold air hit him where Potter used to be pressed. 

And just like that, Harry Potter left the room.

~

As soon as Potter was out, Draco shot out a few privacy charms and pulled himself of to the lewdest, dirtiest wants imaginable, all featuring Potter. He needed to collect himself for a few moments, and only when he deemed his appearance sufficiently presentable he took a deep breath and stepped out of the blasted room. He stepped out to a complete hush and swallowed heavily, mentally steeling himself for a barrage of teasing and witty comments, but it never came. His coworkers just kind of stared at him. Draco shook his head and went to find Pansy, who seemed just as astounded as everyone else.

"Why is everyone staring at me funny?" He asked her, pouring himself a generous drink.

"Draco...you're the first one Potter's lost to. No one before you has beat him, it's a bit of a shock." She huffed as if it were obvious. 

Draco blinked and replayed the past half and hour in his head. There was not a single moment through that entire time that Draco was _winning_.

"Uh..what?" He very poorly responded and Pansy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"The rules say Potter only wins if the challenger explicitly says or does something that indicates they want more, that they want him and want to continue. Otherwise, Potter loses."

Draco took a moment to process all this. He didn't really say anything to indicate anything at all, so he supposed that applying that rule, he did actually win. But Draco wasn't stupid, both him and Potter knew the truth, knew who _actually_ won. He just nodded to Pansy and bit his lip as he pondered. Her voice snapped him out of it:

"Why are you so confused by that? You said you knew the rul-- _oh._ Unless something _else_ happened."

Draco flushed and took a large gulp to calm his nerves:

"So okay....maybe I didn't...exactly... _win_..like everyone's been saying...."

It took Pansy all of one second to comprehend, before she seemed to live through the ultimate meltdown of gasping and then smiling maniacally before starting to laugh like a child on Christmas day while Draco wished the Earth would swallow him whole.

"I _knew_ it! So, how'd it go for you?" She leaned forwards, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Draco groaned pitifully and buried his face into his hands, mumbling grouchily, words barely audible:

"It went fucking _wonderful_. He nearly fucking _killed_ me, now can you _please_ drop it and move on?"

Pansy's amused chuckle really grated Draco's humiliation more but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, alright." She conceded, though she kept throwing him incredibly smug smirks for the rest of the night. "I can't wait to collect on my bet with Blaise." She muttered under her breath at one point, but Draco didn't really register the unintelligible mumbling, his head full of green eyes and smug smirks.

~

Recovering from that party proved positively _impossible_ when the very object of all your desires strutted around every day as if nothing ever happened.

Draco learned this the hard way. Wanking at work was inconvenient, but so were spontaneous boners whenever Potter walked into the bloody room. So what Draco did, was rearrange his work schedule to avoid Potter completely. And it worked. He was able to work efficiently without having to worry about Potter at all, until....

Until the goddamned bastard son of a Blast-Ended Skrewt came up to him requesting a _rematch._

A fucking rematch.

Said he had _fun_ last time and wants to win so he's requesting a formal rematch.

Draco could have clocked him in the face then and there. But then he considered. What if he _did_ abide by the rules this time and lost? What happens then? It was foolish to hope anything _more_ could happen but...

"Fine. We'll have a rematch."

~

_The rematch was a bad idea._

Draco mused while he stood there blindfolded and burning with want at every caress and touch. Every five or so minutes he'd open his mouth to beg or plead or give up the round, Potter would shush him patiently and just keep torturing him.

And so that rematch ended with Draco even more frustrated and wanton than he was before.

~

Then Potter requested _yet another rematch_ a few days later, and Draco, recognizing himself for slowly becoming a proper besotted fool, accepted, yet again.

"Or you could just _ask him out_ and spare you both all these shenanigans?" Pansy drawled and Draco scoffed at her. He did not have the guts to outright ask Potter out, but maybe something would come of this, except sexual tension.

~

In this second rematch, Draco suffered the same fate as in the first one. Potter would shush him and continue to meddle with his mind. This time he used a feather to brush over Draco's skin and a variety of other creative methods that did the trick every. single. time. And yet every time Draco tried to speak Potter would either shush him, or they were out of time, or he'd distract him with some new torture method he'd invented. 

Draco was quite annoyed by the end of the second rematch because he was getting nowhere and only wasting time while Potter seemed to be fucking with him. It wasn't Potter's fault per se, that Draco now wanted him to the point of pain, but at this point Draco was certain Potter was playing at something else and that was _infuriating._

_~_

The third time Potter came requesting a rematch was the final straw. The absolute last straw.

There Potter was, making his way casually towards Draco, and Draco felt his blood simmering already. 

And Potter approached, and started a casual chat for a while, before dropping the kicker:

"I _really_ want to win hahhap against you. Fancy a rematch?"

That was bloody _it._

"I've been trying to lose that bloody game to you for the past two weeks and you've never bloody let me! I don't know what the fuck you're playing Potter, but it's stopped being funny after I lost the original match!"

He'd probably shouted that just _a tad_ bit louder than he'd intended, but Draco was _done._ Their coworkers gathered around them from all the yelling though.

"But Malfoy, you _won_ the original match-" Someone chimed in, but Draco cut them off:

 _"No I didn't._ That bastard right there and I both know what he did to me. Could've asked me to do anything at bloody all, and I would have done it." 

Then Potter started laughing. Unabashed, jovial, childlike laughter. And he just kept _laughing_. When he was finally able to speak from his little fit, he still had a wide grin on his face:

"Oh Malfoy, I know. I know all of that. I've known since the first time."

Draco blinked.

"I've just been teasing you all this time." He shrugged with a merciless smirk.

Draco took a very deep breath:

_"You evil, satanic, sadistic, arsewipe of a bastard."_

Harry chortled once more and stepped closer while he talked:

"Oh if I had known you'd snap like this, I would've done it a lot sooner. That was a beautiful reaction Draco, I can't believe how lucky I am." 

It was growing increasingly difficult to follow the progression of Harry's words, in one moment Draco would be mad, in the next, confused.

"Lucky?" 

"I mean I landed a perfect guy. Gorgeous, smart as a whip and, quite obviously now, has a raging libido as well. What more could I ask for?"

Draco's mind blanked. What does one say to something like that? Nothing, apparently, because in the next moment Harry was kissing Draco with all that he was, and Draco was responding just as fiercely albeit a bit vengefully as well (Harry teased Draco out of one kiss too many), but it all worked out in the end.

~ 

_"Happy new year Draco."_

_"Fuck you Harry."_

_~_

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
